


Feeling Voodoo Down Under

by VerilousBack



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Possession, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: Kim and Ramona visit a supposedly haunted house for some fun on Halloween. It doesn't go as expected.
Kudos: 1





	Feeling Voodoo Down Under

Though they had become close friends, Kim and Ramona didn’t really spend a whole lot of time hanging out with just the two of them, and with it being Halloween, going to a supposedly haunted house just out of town seemed like the perfect idea.

When they stepped inside, a deep chill ran across both women, like the temperature had dropped a good 15 degrees. The place certainly was eerie, having been abandoned for who knows how many years, the wallpaper peeling and the furniture covered in layers and layers of dust.

The sounds of something being knocked over startled the pair, and as they swiveled around to find the source of the noise, they were swiftly attacked by someone or something striking them with a blunt object, not hard enough to truly hurt them, but just enough to knock them unconscious.

When Kim and Ramona awoke, they found themselves in what was probably the basement of the house, metal cuffs keeping them held to a couple of chairs, placed back to back and unable to see each other.

Before they could even begin to assess their situation, a pair of spirits suddenly appeared from thin air, vaguely human forms floating just in front of them.

Ramona opened her mouth to demand they be released, but before she could say anything, the spirit before her reached down her wide open mouth, the sensation sending chills up the blue haired girl’s spine. She had experienced some weird stuff before, but this was already beating all of them. Ramona shuddered as it seemed the spirit was looking around for something, its ghostly hand moving through her body, before it stopped, finding what it was looking for.

A bizarre sensation came over her as the spirit’s hand started pulling itself back out, still gripping the thing it had found. Ramona’s vision was going dark, and she felt like she was going to pass out. Eventually the spirit’s hand was entirely back out of her, and everything went black for a brief moment before she was greeted with a truly eerie sight.

She saw herself, still sitting in the chair as her head drooped down lifelessly, the only motions of her body being that of her shoulders rising and falling as it breathed steadily. The spirit had taken her from her body, and Ramona panicked internally, having no idea what it was planning to do with her or her body.

She caught sight of the same thing happening to Kim, another spirit reaching down her throat and pulling her soul from her body, the redhead mirroring Ramona’s actions as her head dropped down.

The spirits laughed as they reached for a pair of ornate necklaces, holding them in one hand as they brought Kim and Ramona’s souls to the bright, blue jewel in the center. With only a few inches between them and the necklaces, they suddenly felt a strong pull, like the necklaces were trying to suck them inside. And, in fact, that was what was happening, the disembodied girls quickly vanishing inside of the gems, trapped within the necklaces, but still able to see outside them.

The spirits placed the necklaces on a pair of nearby hooks, before floating over to Kim and Ramona’s bodies as they continued to chuckle. They then reached for their heads, propping them up and pulling their mouths open.

The spirit in front of Ramona’s body acted first, its ethereal form starting to pour itself into the entrance it had created, flowing down Ramona’s throat. Her body was instantly responsive, pushing forward and swallowing heavily, taking no time at all to accept the invading spirit and allow it inside of the empty vessel.

The other spirit quickly followed suit, diving down into Kim’s open mouth as it worked to steal her body. The two women could hardly believe what they were seeing, their bodies happily giving in to these sinister beings and allowing them inside of their vacant flesh, offering up no resistance whatsoever. Their bodies seemed quite eager in fact, excitedly pushing forward and letting out heavy gulps and moans as the spirits forced more of themselves into their husks.

Low growls soon came from both of their bodies, sounds like those of an animal joining the noises already ringing throughout the room. They hated to admit it, but it was clear to Kim and Ramona that there was nothing they would be able to do to stop this, trapped as they were. They could only resign themselves to watching as their bodies were taken from them, inhabited by these spirits, the situation only made worse by how happy their vessels were to accept the invaders.

The spirit taking Kim’s body was first to finish, quickly slipping inside of the redhead and vanishing down her throat with a final, loud gulp. Her body had rejected her old host, fully accepting of the spirit as it settled inside. Kim’s fingers fanned out before balling up into a fist, the spirit quickly gaining control over the body it had claimed for itself. Her growling grew more intense as her eyes shot open, revealing a glowing, deep red that had replaced her usual shade.

She broke herself out of the chair, quickly inspecting herself before turning her focus to her companion, nearly done with the possession of its own vessel.

Ramona’s body held no shame in its acceptance for the spirit, moans more frequent and her gulps even heavier as the empty husk drew in more of the spirit, needing this spectral force to give it life once more. The spirit soon obliged, the last of its ethereal form sliding down the blue haired girl’s gullet as it was sealed inside with one last swallow.

Her body went slack for a few moments, only twitching ever so slightly as the spirit made itself at home in Ramona’s body, spreading its essence throughout and taking full ownership of this needy vessel. Before too long, Ramona’s eyes slowly opened, showing off their new, bright green shade as a smirk grew across her face. Just as Kim had before her, Ramona breaks the shackles on her wrist with ease, standing from the chair and running her hands across her body, taking in every inch of the sublime form she now possessed.

A realization dawned upon the trapped souls. Their bodies had fully rejected their old hosts, had offered zero fight or resistance to the spirits that now inhabited them. The spirits were now the rightful owners of their bodies, and they were now lost souls without proper form.

The possessed women approached the necklaces holding their souls, each grabbing the one that held their body’s respective old soul, and affixing them around their necks.

“Ah, I can already feel her flowing through me.” Ramona said, her voice slightly deeper than before and carrying a seductive lilt to it.

Kim let out another low growl, lifting the necklace up so she could stare at the soul contained within. “Yes, they’re so full of energy, aren’t they? Perfect to keep these bodies pristine for a very, very long time.”

The possessed women shared a laugh before beginning to make their way out of the decrepit old house. They had been without bodies for far too long, and they were going to make sure that they really got adjusted to their new vessels.


End file.
